Gilbert and Gilbird
by gilbert202
Summary: A story about how Prussia met his feathery friend and there many adventurers. real names are used. Hope you like this story! (All the mistakes have been fixed.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hey guys! I wrote this story, but I had a little editing help from my good friend ILovedADemon. This was a fun story to write. I don't know what was going through my head with this, but I had fun so that's what matters right? LOL! Well I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and look up ILAD she's awesome. Not as awesome as Prussia, but a close second :) (I fixed all the mistakes I think. Geez how'd I miss all of that like damn. Sorry about thats!)**

It was damp outside, rain had just fallen, and the birds were finally chirping again. Not for long, I had jinxed it right when I had though it a crack of thunder. Then rain went heavier. I was already sick. My older brother Gilbert was having to take care of me. He didn't have too, it was just a minor cold.

Gilbert, for god knows why, he decided to put on his jacket, and black boots to go find some plants to go make into medicine. Gilbert liked to keep things old fashioned; he wouldn't just go to the drug store like any other 16 year old, instead he decided to take it all the hard way and make everything take longer and more difficult. He really didn't have to.

On his way to find the plants for medicine, Gilbert started to hear the crack of thunder booming through the sky. Lightning dashed through the trees! Gilbert was terrified of storms. Ever since he was little the sounds would bother his ears, and cause him to freak out uncontrollably.

Gilbert started running, faster, faster, faster...until he was too stupid to pay attention to where he was going, and decided to fall in a hole, and black out...we never said he was the smartest. He woke up startled, the rain had filled the hole to his knees. It was difficult to even turn around. Gilbert heard the scream of a mother hen. Gilbert struggled his hardest, but finally he climbed his way out of the hole. The screeching noise of pain grew louder, when suddenly it stopped. He arrived a little too late. The muddy fox limped over to a nest. Gilbert ran towards it after finding a large stick, and scared it away. He had been too late. The fox ate the chicks', the fox killed the mother. Gilbert looked dumbfounded, upset, pissed off! He carried himself over to the nest. He cried...which isn't like Gilbert at all...maybe it was just hormones. He is 16 and a boy so what do you expect?

Gilbert stood over the nest still in disbelief, tears still in his eyes _(*cough, cough HORMONAL, cough, and cough*)_He touched the nest, when he saw the smallest movement. One of the chicks' survived. He was the smallest chick, and he was injured, but not badly enough to kill him. Gilbert held the chick in his hand, and ran his fingers down the chicks back.

"I'll name you Gilbird. Your name is as awesome as mine! We can be great friends, but first I think we need to get you cleaned up." The rain was growing heavier, and water was logged in his boots, his hair was soaking, and was sticking to his face. Gilbird's feathers' were still soaking also. Gilbert rubbed his fingers' over the injured wing using the rain to cleanse the wound.

They traveled home...and Gilbert didn't even remember his own brother's medicine...

**So what did you all think? Leave reviews, favorite, follow me! Love you guys! Anyway chapter two and three are being worked on they might be out in a few weeks. School is starting in a few days for me and ILAD so our stories will fall behind a little. Sorry! Well thanks guys and stay alert for any new stories or chapters :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert walked in, his boots squeaking and leaving wet muddy shoe print down the hall towards Ludwig's room.

"Oh, your home, do you bring home so medicine for my cold?" Ludwig gasped out.

"Um...um... um... no but I found this little guy, I named him Gilbird."

"I would enjoy this more if I wasn't sick, but he is cute, now get out of my room."

"What, why."

"Because you're leaking muddy water on my bed."

"Oh, hehe sorry I will leave now and go take a shower." Before Gilbert left, he asked,

"Do we have any small boxes?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom, under the sink. I think."

"Thanks!" as he started running down the hall towards the bathroom.

Gilbert walked in to the bathroom, got out the soap, some rags, and a small box out from under the sink, and got the first aid kit out of the bathroom closet.

"Okay, little buddy let's get you cleaned up."

He turned on the sink, and he filled it up have way with warm water. He put his new pet in the water and watched him play a round in it. He put some soap on the softest rag they had and gently rub the little bird's wounds, and the dirt that clouded his light yellow fur. When he was done clean Gilbird, he bandaged its little wing. He made a soft bed for Gilbird with the rags and the small box.

"There, isn't that better?" The little bird chirped happily.

"I will buy you a real bed tomorrow, but for right now you need to get some sleep." Gilbert was dried off then put the little chick in his little bed. On that note he picked up the box and walk back down the hall to his room. Put the box with he's little furry friend under his lamp to keep it warm.

"I am going to take a shower now. Be back in five." on the way out he grabbed a towel and his pjs. He went back to bathroom, cleaned everything up. He took off all his clothes and put them in the laundry shoot, with them his shoes, he has a bad habit of that. Then got it to the shower and, did what everyone does, stood at the back of the shower in till the water warmed up. He washed his hair that looked brown from all the mud in it. He washed out all his cuts from falling in a hole, luckily he didn't brake something. After finishing his shower, he dried off and put on a white t and his underwear and went back up the hall to his he got to his room he saw the little Gilbird was asleep in his bed.

"How'd did he get in my bed." asking this to himself, but he let it slide his bed was a lot more comfortable then some rags in a box. So Gilbert got into the bed being sure not to wake his new found friend.


End file.
